sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Block B - Be the Light
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '빛이 되어줘 (Be The Light)right|200px *'Artista:' Block B *'Single: '''Be The Light *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 23-Septiembre-2013 *'Agencia: Seven Seasons '''Romanización eodu keom keomhae boiji anha son ppeodeot jiman baram man budijhyeowa waenji moreuge natseon igot chora hame igsughae jine geurimja cheoreom jinae hanbeon jjeum nal bwajul georan bujireobtneun gidaewa sangsang sogui neowa bamsae nanuneun daehwa I deep inside of you (I can’t get over) ojig neomani nae jubyeoneul balghyeo bichi doe eojwo kkamahge garyeojin mameul neoro balghyeojwo Oh eoreo buteun nal nogyeo jina chige nuni bushyeo seo ttan nomdeul chyeoda boji motage bichi doe eojwo (Shine your light on me baby) bichi doe eojwo Uh uh uh oh bichi doe eojwo (Shine your light on me baby) (saljjag seuchi giman haedo modeungeol ppaeatgin gibuniya) nohchigo shipji anha sum cheoreom nae gyeote neul meomul jiman manjil su eobseoseo galsurog deo aejeorhaejyeo najen taeyangi doeeo nal ttasarobge hae jumyeo bamen dallo byeonhaeseo hwang horhan nangmaneul jwo jeo meolli banjjag georineun mueon gal jjocha I can see in the dark biga geuchigo neoga nal bichuneun nal i sarangeun dashi pieona bichi doe eojwo kkamahge garyeojin mameul neoro balghyeojwo Oh eoreo buteun nal nogyeo jina chige nuni bushyeo seo ttan nomdeul chyeoda boji motage bichi doe eojwo (Shine your light on me baby) bichi doe eojwo Uh uh uh oh bichi doe eojwo (Shine your light on me baby) (You always by my side look) jiteun amheug sogeseo deo seonmyeonghae jineun ne moseub nal nun meolge hae ne sumi dahneun gose seo seongimyeo bin jarireul chaewo naran nomi chueog doege je jariseo jikyeo boneun geot mani sangcheo eobshi neoreul soyu haneun bang shig You’re all I see and you`re all I need jigeum cheoreom man isseojwo Please bichi doeeojwo Ho ho du soneuro nun apeul garyeodo neol jiul suneun eobseo bichi doe eojwo kkamahge garyeojin mameul neoro balghyeojwo Oh eoreo buteun nal nogyeo jina chige nuni bushyeo seo ttan nomdeul chyeoda boji motage 'Español' Está oscuro y no puedo ver nada Extiendo mis manos, pero sólo siento el viento pasar No sé por qué, pero este lugar es extraño Me estoy acostumbrando a esta miseria Vivo como una sombra Con la esperanza inútil de que me mires por lo menos una vez en mi imaginación La conversación que tengo contigo toda la noche Estoy en tu interior (no puedo superarlo) Sólo tú puedes iluminar mi entorno Se la luz negro y oculto Brilla en mi corazón Derriteme de ser congelado Así podré ser muy deslumbrante Nadie podrá mirarme Se la luz (has brillar tu luz sobre mi nena) Se la luz uh uh uh oh Se la luz (has brillar tu luz sobre mi nena) (Incluso cuando pasas junto a mi, siento como si todo ha sido quitado de mí) No quiero perderte Te quedas a mi lado como si fueras mi aliento Pero no puedo tocarte Así que mi desesperación crece Se el sol durante el día y calientame Cambia la luna en la noche y dame un romance de éxtasis Persigo algo que centellea a lo lejos, puedo verlo en la oscuridad El día que deje de llover y brilles en mi, este amor florecerá de nuevo Se la luz negro y oculto Brilla en mi corazón Derriteme de ser congelado Así podré ser muy deslumbrante Nadie podrá mirarme Se la luz (has brillar tu luz sobre mi nena) Se la luz uh uh uh oh Se la luz (has brillar tu luz sobre mi nena) (Tú siempre estas a mi lado) Te conviertes más clara en la oscuridad Haciendo que mis ojos queden cegados Fui y regrese por el lugar donde tú respiración me toca Llenando los espacios vacíos y haciendo un tipo como yo en mi memoria Ver más de ti desde el mismo lugar para mantenerte sin dolor Eres todo lo que veo y todo lo que necesito Sólo quédate ahí, por favor Se la luz, ho ho Incluso si me tapo los ojos con las manos No puedo borrarte Se la luz negro y oculto Brilla en mi corazón Derriteme de ser congelado Así podré ser muy deslumbrante Nadie podrá mirarme 'Hangul' 어두 컴컴해 보이지 않아 손 뻗었지만 바람만 부딪혀와 왠지 모르게 낯선 이곳 초라함에 익숙해지네 그림자처럼 지내 한번쯤 날 봐줄 거란 부질없는 기대와 상상 속의 너와 밤새 나누는 대화 I deep inside of you (I can’t get over) 오직 너만이 내 주변을 밝혀 빛이 되어줘 까맣게 가려진 맘을 너로 밝혀줘 oh 얼어붙은 날 녹여 지나치게 눈이 부셔서 딴 놈들 쳐다보지 못하게 빛이 되어줘 (Shine your light on me baby) 빛이 되어줘 uh uh uh oh 빛이 되어줘 (Shine your light on me baby 살짝 스치기만 해도 모든걸 빼앗긴 기분이야) 놓치고 싶지 않아 숨처럼 내 곁에 늘 머물지만 만질 수 없어서 갈수록 더 애절해져 낮엔 태양이 되어 날 따사롭게 해 주며 밤엔 달로 변해서 황홀한 낭만을 줘 저 멀리 반짝거리는 무언 갈 쫓아 I can see in the dark 비가 그치고 너가 날 비추는 날 이 사랑은 다시 피어나 빛이 되어줘 까맣게 가려진 맘을 너로 밝혀줘 oh 얼어붙은 날 녹여 지나치게 눈이 부셔서 딴 놈들 쳐다보지 못하게 빛이 되어줘 (Shine your light on me baby) 빛이 되어줘 oh oh oh 빛이 되어줘 (Shine your light on me baby) (You always by my side look) 짙은 암흑 속에서 더 선명해지는 네 모습 날 눈 멀게 해 네 숨이 닿는 곳에 서성이며 빈 자리를 채워 나란 놈이 추억되게 제자리서 지켜 보는 것만이 상처 없이 너를 소유하는 방식 you`re all I see And you`re all I Need 지금처럼만 있어줘 please 빛이 되어줘 ho ho 두 손으로 눈앞을 가려도 널 지울 수는 없어 빛이 되어줘 까맣게 가려진 맘을 너로 밝혀줘 oh 얼어붙은 날 녹여 지나치게 눈이 부셔서 딴 놈들 쳐다보지 못하게 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop